Dr. Chloe Michel
Dr. Chloe Michel works in the Med Clinic, located in the Upper Wards of the Citadel. Her parents were medics in the Alliance military — Michel kept the medical tradition but preferred to work in a civilian capacity. Before she opened the Med Clinic, Michel worked at another practice but was fired for giving out free medical supplies. Michel sells medical upgrades and there is a medi-gel dispenser in her office. Dr. Michel is voiced by Jan Alexandra Smith. Mass Effect Commander Shepard is led to the Med Clinic by Harkin to look for Garrus Vakarian only to find Michel under threat from Fist's thugs. Shepard's squad helps Garrus to rescue her and after being asked for the reason behind the attack, Michel tells them about a quarian she treated. The quarian, Tali, claimed to have data implicating Saren Arterius in the Eden Prime attack and was looking for a safe place to hide. Michel put Tali in touch with Fist. However, she is surprised to hear Fist has betrayed the Shadow Broker to work for Saren; she knows it is suicidal to double-cross the Broker. When Shepard returns to the clinic, the Commander finds Michel receiving a demand for medical supplies. Upon questioning — "every time I come in here, I see someone threatening you" — Michel explains what happened at her last job and someone is blackmailing her. If her past gets out, she could lose her licence and the clinic would be shut down. Shepard can offer to help by delivering the supplies to a merchant called Morlan down in the Markets, but a krogan shows up to collect them from Morlan, mentioning that he works for someone called Banes. Once Shepard has dealt with the krogan, the Commander can ask Michel about Banes. According to Michel, she and Armistan Banes worked together a long time ago. The last she heard, Banes was working for the Alliance on a military contract. The squad suggest asking Captain Anderson, from whom they will found out that Banes has died and the crew that found Banes' body is missing. Michel is very grateful for Shepard's help, and offers a discount on her medical goods. Mass Effect 2 If Commander Shepard was imported from Mass Effect, Dr. Michel will send a message asking about Shepard and Garrus (provided that the related assignment was completed). Message: You and Garrus are alive! Mass Effect 3 right|250pxIn 2186, Dr. Michel is still on the Citadel and is on staff at Huerta Memorial Hospital. After Shepard makes it off of Mars following the attack on Earth, she oversees the medical treatment of Ashley Williams or Kaidan Alenko. Shepard can choose either Dr. Michel or Dr. Chakwas to be the Normandy's Doctor, though Shepard will have to convince Dr. Michel to join the crew. If Garrus survived the events of the Collector attacks, Dr. Michel brings him turian chocolates, saying, "she saw them and thought of Garrus". If Shepard does not talk to Dr. Michel before Cerberus' attack on the Citadel, she will no longer be present at the hospital. Category: Characters Category: Humans Category: Merchants Category:Citadel Category:Normandy Category:Recurring Characters